


baby girl

by redlight



Series: pet names [4]
Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Dark Lance (Voltron), Dark Shiro (Voltron), Debauchery, Dirty Talk, F/M, Fade to Black, Hair-pulling, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Blow Jobs, M/M, Name-Calling, Pet Names, Threats of Violence, Threesome - F/M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-26
Updated: 2018-09-26
Packaged: 2019-07-17 21:57:08
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 690
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16104620
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/redlight/pseuds/redlight
Summary: Lance, as usual, has bad ideas, and Allura doesn't know what she's getting into.Kuro's just happy to play with them.





	baby girl

**Author's Note:**

> _WHY IS THERE A PART 4_

The floor is gritty-grimy cold-callous against her bare knees, revealed due to her too-short skirt, but Allura tries not to think about it.

She really does try, really must put effort into it—it’s just _difficult,_  with—with Kuro, leaned up against the wall, breathing hard and harsh, fingers trying to clutch at the bathroom stall's wall, his eyes widening and a sharp exhale escaping his mouth as Lance's fingers fumble with his belt and zipper.

"You can _talk_ , you know," Lance murmurs, pushing Kuro's jeans down—fingers clenched tight into his belt, nails scraping up Kuro’s thighs enough to make him _hiss._  Lance grins back in retaliation, his eyes a little wild, his mouth already sore with bruise-kisses, and Allura shuffles nervously when Lance flashes that sea monster grin at _her_. “C’mon, princess, I know you wanna say something.”

Allura huffs. “Must I? You seem awfully occupied with—whatever task you’ve convinced me into—too much to really apply yourself to a conversation—”

But—her mind finds it too _taxing_ to keep up with _everything, everything,_  to sass back at Lance while watching the flash-flare of Kuro’s sharp teeth, the way his gold-amber eyes are staring down at the two of them so _intense_ so wicked—

It makes her cheeks flush, and Allura presses her thighs closer together.

Lance just gives her another smirk, short-lived, because one of Kuro's hands fly down to grab a fistful of Lance's brown hair, tugging harshly. It makes Allura wince, but Lance’s mouth—pops open in this slight little gasp, surprised and pain-pleasured, and—

Lance can't help but squeak as Kuro forces his head up to look at him. Kuro's eyes are dilated and he's got a bit of a wild sneer on his mouth, but his words are soft. "He can talk _all he’d like_ , princess.” The word makes Allura flush, but it makes Lance squeak, too, for whatever reason—

And Kuro gives that wild smirk again. “Stop teasing, yeah? Get your little fucking mouth to work. Teach your princess how to do this."

And Allura—wants to tense up, wants to say something, but Lance is hooking his fingers around Allura’s waist too, pulling her _close,_  close enough for their atoms to bounce together. Allura fidgets, can’t help it, and Lance’s nails dig into her skin when he tucks his fingers into her skirt. She feels the sting sink into her bones and vibrate all the way down to her _toes._

Perhaps it’s a little pathetic, but Allura is relieved to have Lance—he’s somewhat familiar territory, after all. A defense against Kuro’s sharp teeth and wild smile.

“Don’tcha worry, sir,” Lance hums as smooth as sweetness, like the honey Hunk’s told her about before—“Baby girl’s gonna figure out how to be good for you too, won’t she?”

—Allura feels her face heat up again, and Lance only winks at her. “H-huh?”

“We’re best friends, right, ‘Llura?” Lance is running his hand up her spine now, underneath the thin fabric of her shirt, his nails plucking goosebumps into her spine. “I’ll teach you how to suck him off.” His eyes flash to Kuro, a little sharper, a little icier. “She might end up teething you up a little—she’s new to this, yeah? Be nice to her.”

"Um," Allura tries to say, but her voice is a murmur, she can't help it, and Kuro—fists a hand into her hair, pulls her face up and makes her _squeal_. His grip is rough and his voice is razorblade-heavy and demanding.

"Use teeth and I'll choke you out," Kuro says, and Allura squeaks again, ducking her head, because that’s just –

Lance shoves at Kuro’s thighs. “Be _nice to her,_ ” he snaps, and Kuro grabs at his chin.

"...Maybe I’ll do it to you instead then.” Except you'd like that anyway, wouldn't you?" Kuro snorts, squishes Lance’s cheeks together before he turns his scare-gaze back to Allura. "C'mon, baby girl, suck me off, and maybe I'll do something nice just for _you._ "

—Allura really needs to stop letting Lance pull her into these situations.

But she’s a good girl and opens her mouth.


End file.
